In the Middle
by kurtofskylove
Summary: Both Harvey and Louis want Mike and fight for him  Asking him out, buying him gifts etc , until they come to some kind of agreement where Mike concerns. SMUT ENSUES. Hard M, double penetration, you have been warned.


In the Middle

One-shot

Very, very hard M rating

Louis/Mike/Harvey

This story includes DP. This story includes DP. This story includes DP. That means two dicks, one ass. (Spoiler alert: Mike's ass)

Proceed with caution.

Full Prompt: Both Harvey and Louis want Mike and fight for him (Asking him out, buying him gifts etc), until they come to some kind of agreement where Mike concerns. Mike of course if totally obvious to everything until they both have him cornered. Louis from behind whispering in his ear and licking his neck while Harvey is kissing him.

* * *

><p>It started with small things Mike <em>almost <em>didn't notice. A compliment here, a brush against his arm or hip there. He honestly didn't even think anything of it for a long time. Then one day, a Friday, he came back from visiting a client to find a note on his desk.

_Dinner tonight at 7? Your choice, my treat.  
>Louis<em>

Mike sighed and looked around at the other associates. No one looked guilty of leaving a fake note on his desk but he couldn't be too sure. He took the note into Louis' office and closed the door behind him.

"Can I help you with something, Mike?" he asked.

"Mike stepped forward and gestured to the note in his hand. "I found this note on my desk asking me to dinner? It says it's from you...?" he trailed off.

Louis, to his credit, didn't bat an eye. He simply responded with, "Yes, I left that note for you. Do you know where you want to go yet?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure, maybe Italian food? I haven't had that in a while," Mike said.

"I know just the place. Meet me at my office at 6:30 and we'll go over together," said Louis.

"Sure, Louis, it's a date," Mike said with a smile as he left the office. He missed the fist pump of victory Louis did at the word date.

The restaurant Louis picked was far too nice for Mike to have considered it a work date. The fact that Louis kissed him after they were finished threw any misconceptions of that out the window. Mike was too startled to pull away at first and after the shock wore off, he realized he didn't really want to. Kissing Louis was nothing like what he imagined it would be, namely, that it was good. When they finally pulled away to breathe, Mike was flushed bright red and Louis was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He leaned in for another kiss but Mike stopped him.

"I don't want to rush into anything," Mike explained. Not when he had just kicked Trevor out and was still unsure about his (probably) unrequited feelings for Harvey.

Louis was the perfect gentleman, another thing that surprised Mike. He simply nodded, smiled and said "Sure, we'll take it at your pace," before paying the check and finding Mike a cab home.

The next day Mike woke up to find 3 dozen lavender roses outside his door bearing a note from Louis saying how great of a time he'd had.

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter was not a man who wore his feelings on his sleeve. He didn't even let himself know he had them, actually. Until they sneak up, say, during a meeting with his associate and a client. Watching Mike hold said client while she sobbed over the loss of her husband broke something inside Harvey. A dam of feelings he didn't ask for (didn't want, <em>never<em>wanted) busted free and he excused himself to go to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He dried off his face with a paper towel and looked into the mirror. A man who wanted Mike Ross and who would do anything to get him stared back at him.

After the client left that evening, Harvey asked Mike to go out to for dinner and drinks. Mike gratefully accepted and they were soon sitting in a tiny bar and grill. They talked and laughed and ate and drank until Harvey couldn't take it anymore. He leaned across the table and kissed Mike firmly on the mouth. Mike pulled back immediately and looked startled.

Harvey felt his heart sink as he looked in Mike's eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was out of line," he said.

"Harvey, I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone else," Mike said.

"Who?"

Mike looked hesitant but finally replied, "Louis."

If there was ever a time Harvey was jealous of Louis (fucking _Louis_) it was now.

"Well, congrats to you both. I hope he makes you happy," Harvey said as he stood. He found the waitress, paid the tab and left without another word.

Mike felt his heart break a little as he watched Harvey leave. He went back to his apartment, contemplated smoking a bowl, but settled for eating a quart of ice cream instead. After he was finished, he turned off his phone and fell asleep on the couch, not even bothering to worry about work the next day.

The next day, Harvey got into work the earliest he had in his entire career with Pearson Hardman. He went straight to Louis' office and closed the door behind him. Louis took in Harvey's slightly ruffled appearance, the anger rolling off of him in waves and smirked.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?" he asked.

"You can keep your fucking rat paws off of Mike Ross, Louis," Harvey snapped.

Louis looked slightly surprised but quickly replaced that expression with one of pure glee. "What's the matter, Harvey? Finally jealous that I finally got something you wanted? How does it feel to be on the other side of things?" he taunted.

"Mike is not a fucking possession, Louis! Not a thing to be bought or traded or won like it's a fucking game! He's a goddamn person with feelings!" Harvey said venomously.

"Oh, really, Harvey? Because I seem to remember not but a few months ago you betting him for nothing," Louis retorted.

Harvey narrowed his eyes dangerously. "In case you haven't noticed, Louis, I am a winner. If you think I'm just going to back off and let you fuck with Mike, you're damn wrong," he said and without another word, he turned and left the office.

* * *

><p>The best part about being an orphan, Mike reasoned, was never having to be caught in the middle. He hated that Louis and Harvey were fighting even more now that he was dating Louis. He would go into Harvey's office to talk to him about a case and the second the door closed, there was Louis, butting in. Any time Louis tried to make plans, <em>Harvey<em>would find some important thing for him to do. Any time Harvey tried to take Mike out, Louis would step in and say they already had plans. It was, to be honest, a complete and utter disaster.

After several weeks of their constant back and forth battle, Mike had finally had enough. He was sitting on the couch in Harvey's office listening to them argue once again when he stood up abruptly, catching both of their attentions.

"That is _it_! I have had it with the two of you! Until you can learn to get along with each other, I'm not talking to either one of you," he yelled. Then he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and with a disappointed look at them both, he left.

Harvey immediately rounded on Louis. "This is your fault! Why couldn't you just let him go to the client's dinner with me?"

"My fault? What about earlier when I tried to take him out to lunch at his favorite crappy Chinese place and you mysteriously found a stack of briefs for him to proof?" Louis countered.

Harvey sank down on the couch with his head in his hands and sighed. "Look, Louis, I can't just not put up a fight. I care about Mike and I want to be with him," he said.

"Well, I also care about Mike and want to be with him. So what the hell are we going to do?" Louis asked.

Harvey paused for a minute, then smiled broadly. "I think I have an idea of how we can all win in this scenario. Just hear me out on this before you interrupt," Harvey said before explaining the details of his plan.

Louis didn't even stop to think about it before agreeing. He wanted Mike to be happy and he knew Harvey's plan was the best way to make sure that happened, even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p>The day after Mike stormed out of Harvey's office was, thankfully, a Saturday. He had a long, lazy day of visiting Grammy, eating take-out and taking the longest, hottest shower humanly possible after deep cleaning his apartment. He was just about to go to bed early for the first time since he started Pearson Hardman when he heard a knock at the door. He seriously considered not answering it but the person on the other side wouldn't stop knocking. He strode over and unlocked the chain and deadbolt before opening the door to see Harvey standing there. He rolled his eyes and started to close it but Harvey's foot in the way stopped him.<p>

"Just hear me out, okay?" Harvey asked and when Mike didn't look like he wanted to, he added on, "Please?"

Mike opened the door wide enough to let Harvey in and then began to walk away. "Make it quick, Harvey, I was on my way to bed," he said.

"Mike, I like you a lot," Harvey began, "and I know you're with Louis but what if there was another way?"

Mike snorted softly in amusement. "Another way, Harvey, really? I like Louis, he's actually good to me and I like spending time with him," Mike said.

Harvey quickened his steps so he could grab Mike's arms and make them face each other. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mike's lips. Mike immediately tried to step back but was stopped by a body behind him.

"If you don't want this, don't want _us_just say so now, Mike, and we'll leave," Louis said, nibbling softly on Mike's neck.

Mike moaned softly and was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he hadn't accidentally fallen asleep watching Skinemax again.

"I've never done anything like this before," Mike said uncertainly.

"Neither have we but we'll take our time, explore and have a good time **if you want this**," Harvey said.

"It's okay if you don't want to do this, with either of us," Louis added.

"No, I do want this, it's just… are you sure? That this is okay with both of _you_?" Mike asked.

Louis and Harvey shared a look over Mike's shoulders and Harvey nodded.

"We both want you to be happy and if this is what it takes, that's fine with us both," Harvey said.

Mike smiled and took both of their hands as he said "Then let's take this to the bedroom."

Mike had never been more thankful in his life that he had recently bought a big bed. He thought it was silly at the time because really, one person didn't need a king size bed but after a lifetime of twin beds, he thought he deserved it.

Once securely in the bedroom, Mike looked at Louis and Harvey and softly said, "I want to see you take each other's clothes off. Will you do that for me?"

Harvey made the first move, stripping Louis' shirt off before unbuttoning his pants. As he pushed them off of his hips, he could see Mike hadn't been lying about Louis not wearing underwear. He smiled softy and leaned in to brush a quick kiss to Louis' lips. Louis traced his tongue slowly over them, as if trying to make what had just happened more real. Then he slowly untucked Harvey's shirt and pulled it over his head before taking of his pants.

Mike watched them both as he took off his own clothes and grabbed several condoms and lube out of his nightstand drawer. He sprawled himself out on the bed and began to lazily stroke his cock. Once they were both naked, they joined him on the bed. Louis began to place gentle kisses down Mike's face and neck while Harvey started at Mike's thighs and nipped his way up them to Mike's cock. He carefully took Mike into his mouth at the same time Louis began to pinch and rub Mike's nipples. The stimulation was almost too much and Mike moaned loudly.

Harvey was extremely good with his mouth, Mike soon found, and Louis did not waste any time. He generously coated his fingers in lube before slipping one inside of Mike. He thrust in and out, catching Mike's prostrate every few strokes until Mike was practically begging for more. Louis was quick to acquiesce, adding two and then three fingers to help stretch Mike out. Mike was practically riding his fingers by the time Louis pulled them out and replaced it with his cock. He wasted no time sliding into Mike with one long stroke. He pumped in and out slowly, hitting Mike's prostate hard each time until Mike came, spilling himself into Harvey's mouth.

In the afterglow of his orgasm, he didn't notice Louis slow down until after Harvey's finger was inside him. He clamped down around it, trying to push it out but Harvey held his ground.

"Just relax, Mike," Harvey said soothingly," we'll go slow and if it gets to be too much, we'll stop, okay?"

"Yes, I trust you both, just do it. I want you both to fuck me," Mike said.

"Good boy," Harvey said and Mike shivered.

Harvey had never been more careful in his life. He knew this was risky but seeing Mike like this was also so fucking hot. He slipped a second finger in to join the first and Mike whimpered.

"Distract him, Louis," Harvey commanded and Louis obeyed without argument.

He drew Mike in for a kiss and began to play with his nipples. When he felt Mike relax, he began to work the two fingers in and out alongside Louis' cock. Three would be more difficult, he knew, but it was the only way to make sure Mike was sufficiently stretched. He slipped Mike's cock back into his mouth and began to lick and suck on it until he was hard again. Then he slipped a third finger in.

Mike didn't even try to fight it, he just took it, trying to accept it as best he could. After what felt like hours, Mike was finally opened up enough that Harvey could slide in. He had to grit his teeth to keep from coming right away. Two cocks in his ass and Mike still managed to be the tightest person he'd ever fucked. That coupled with feeling another cock right up against his was almost too much. He stayed perfectly still until he felt Mike shift and heard his hoarse "Fucking _move_dammnit!" and then he began to thrust shallowly inside him.

He and Louis somehow managed to get a rhythm going so that Mike's prostate was hit in double time. It was only a matter of minutes before he was shouting out both of their names and coming without a hand to help bring him off. Louis came almost at the same time as Mike and Harvey came just a few short seconds after. Harvey was the first to pull out and Louis was quick to follow. They threw away the condoms and then just lay together as they tried to catch their breaths.

"How are you feeling, Mike?" Louis asked.

Mike just groaned and responded, "I expect breakfast in bed tomorrow morning since I'm sure I won't be able to walk."

Harvey grinned and said, "Don't worry, you have a strong man to carry you around. And of course, you have Louis."

Mike half-heartedly smacked him in the head with a pillow and grumbled, "Don't you even fucking start. I don't want any bickering from you two or I'll make you both sleep on the couch."

"Sorry, Mike, I was just teasing," Harvey said.

"Yes, we've put our fighting aside for you," added Louis.

"Good, now both of you better cuddle me and go to sleep," Mike said, closing his eyes.

Louis and Harvey shared a quick fist bump over the top of Mike, smirking.  
>They had officially tied.<p> 


End file.
